Soulmates
by QuinKat206
Summary: Storm is another half-bird half-human experiment who managed to run away from the School. She is a special experiment the School made but just how special are her powers? She do much more than just cure people of illnesses.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh… I feel so terrible… I can't stand this…" I was lying on the forest floor; wing bent at an odd angle, the gash in my side bleeding heavily, and pain keeping me from moving. I closed my eyes. _I'm going to either die here or be found and brought back to the School... _Suddenly I heard a noise above me. It sounded almost like large wings beating the air. None of the Erasers I knew of had wings that could make that sound. "Help me! Please!" My voice wasn't loud at all so I doubted they heard me. The pain was becoming too unbearable, even the blood loss was becoming too much. I couldn't stay conscious for much longer.

I faintly heard the sound of people talking and felt someone picking me up. I didn't have the strength to open my eyes or even to move. I passed out to the sound of a heart beating as fast as mine does. The next thing I know a white hot pain in my side brought me back to consciousness. I cried out in pain and quickly moved away from where I had been. My eyes adjusted to the bright light in the room and I saw a girl about my age with brown hair holding a blood soaked towel. She made no move towards me, she just watched me with sympathy in her eyes.

My vision was slightly fuzzy but I could make out that we were in a bathroom and I had been lying on the floor. She set the towel down and held her hands up like she was surrendering. "You don't need to be scared; I'm only trying to help. My name is Max." I stared at her for a moment not sure how to answer. "Where am I? Why are you helping me? How did I get here?" She put her hands in her lap. "You are in my house, I'm helping you because you are like the rest of my family, and a member of my family brought you here." Family? There was a whole _family _of bird people? "Please, let me take care of your wounds."

I didn't answer for a moment. It wasn't like I was going to find anyone else to help me, so I couldn't exactly pass up this chance. I nodded. "Okay." She motioned for me to sit next to her on the side of the bathtub. I did and let her clean the wound on my side. When she has me all bandaged up she looked me in the eye. "Do you have any other injuries?" I hesitated. "I think my wing is broken…" She nodded and made a twirling motion with her finger, indicating for me to turn around. She told me to stretch out my wing; I did as she said. It hurt like hell just to move it, but when she started prodding it I almost cried out in pain again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

She told me to fold my wing; I did. "Well, it's not broken, you most likely sprained it but I can't be sure." I turned back so I was facing her. "Thank you…" She smiled. "No problem. You can stay here for the night if you want to, we have extra rooms." I gave a slight smile. "That sounds nice… Thank you again." She waved it off and stood up. "Come on there's someone that's been asking to see you." I didn't like the sound of it; I stood up anyway. The sudden movement turned the bathroom on its side and I had to grab Max's arm quickly before I fell over.

"You okay?" I nodded and let go of her as the room returned to normal. "Yeah, just got a little disoriented there…" She just nodded and led me down a dark hallway to a living room. There was a single lamp on next to the couch. The light shown on a boy, about my age, with strawberry blonde hair, and sightless blue eyes; he looked towards us when we walked in. A shiver ran down my spine and I had to use all my will power not to go over to him. He was looking at where he must have thought we were, and he was actually pretty damn close. Max went to put a hand on my shoulder but I flinched away, so she dropped her hand and walked over to where the boy was.

"This is Iggy, he's the one who found you and brought you here." I walked over and stood about a foot in front of him. He stood up and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you." He smiled and waited a moment for me to return the hand shake. I didn't move. "I'm sorry… I don't like touching people…" He nodded like he understood and dropped his hand. Max stretched her arms and turned towards another hallway. "Show her to the guest bedroom; I'm going back to bed." With that she left us alone. I couldn't stand it anymore; I stepped closer to Iggy and reached my fingers up to his temples.

He started to pull away but then froze when he felt my energy flowing through him. Bits of his memories flowed into my mind as I was drained of energy. When I had given as much of my energy as I could I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I eventually came to it felt as though I had been unconscious for days. My body was stiff and didn't want to move, my side didn't hurt like before, luckily, and my wing didn't hurt at all. From my calculations I _had _been out of it for at least three days. I slowly made my way out the soft bed. The light coming in through the window indicated that it was about noon or close to it.

There wasn't much in the room other than a bed and a night stand. On the nightstand sat a pile of clean clothes. I changed out of my blood stained and muddy clothes; while doing so I inspected the wound on my side. Thank God. It wasn't bad enough to need the bandages anymore so I set them on the nightstand with my dirty clothes.

I moved to the door and listened for any noise on the other side of the wood. There was the sound of a TV running and constant chatter. I guessed it was the other people in Max's family. I opened the door and slipped out into the hallway. There was a little blonde haired-blue eyed girl standing not two feet away from me. She couldn't have been older than six or seven. As soon as I saw her she spoke. "Hello, my name's Angel. What's your name?" I stared at her. She had a slightly confused look on her face for whatever reason.

When I didn't answer her she turned slightly and pointed down the hall. "Come on, I'll introduce you do everyone else." She took my hand and I immediately pulled away. "Please, don't touch me…" She seemed to think about it for a moment before shrugging and skipping down the hall. "Maaaax, our guest is awake." I followed her slowly down the hall and into a large living room.

Max sat on the couch next to a guy with long, pitch black hair with eyes to match. In the lone chair sat a girl with brown hair and brown eyes clicking away on a computer in her lap. A blonde haired-blue eyed boy that resembled Angel say next to Iggy on the floor in front of the coffee table watching TV. When I entered they all turned to look at me. I didn't look at any of them; I kept my eyes down but my head up. Max spoke up first. "I'm guessing Angel has already introduced herself, the rest of you can tell her your names."

They guy next to her looked me up and down with those piercing black eyes. "How do we know she wasn't sent from the School to spy on us?" The blonde haired boy next to Iggy spoke up. "Dude, she was half dead when we found her and it looked like Eraser marks. Don't you think the Erasers would have known not to attack her if she was a spy?" Max elbowed the black haired boy indicating him to shut up; he did. The brown haired girl spoke. "My name is Nudge; it's nice to meet you." She looked down at her computer and tapped a few keys before turning it so we could see the screen.

There, on the screen, was my file from the School. "I found her; they really didn't want anyone looking into this file and took me forever to hack it." She turned the screen back so she could see it. "Do you mind if I read it?" I shook my head slightly and she read aloud:  
>"Name-Storm. Ability Report- The miraculous ability this subject holds cannot be defined in simple text. The subject's abilities seem to grow and change as it does; it also has no limits other than its well being. At the moment the subject is 14 years of age and can read another thoughts or life story just by touching them. It can also heal any ailment infecting a human or other subject." The whole room got silent except for the television.<p>

Iggy broke the silence. "So is that what you did the other night?" He looked me straight in the eye. "That's right." Angel went over and crawled into Max's lap. "Well, I can't see in your head so you must have a resistance to mind readers too." The blonde haired boy next to Iggy spoke up. "My name's Gazzy in case you were wondering." I looked away from Iggy and to Nudge. "If I were here to spy on you guys it would say so on my file." She scanned down through the whole faster than any of the scientists ever had.

"There's nothing on here saying she's a spy, but it does seem like she's an important, um…subject." The black haired guy gave me a sideways glace. "I'm Fang, and I still say we shouldn't fully trust her." Max sighed in annoyance. "Of course we shouldn't… Anyway, are you feeling better?" I nodded. She smiled slightly. "Good because we need to go out on a food raid soon. I want you to come with us." I thought for a moment. "I can mess with technology so I could make it so the security cameras freeze before they see us." They all seemed surprised and excited to here that.

"It's settled then; You're going to help us on the raid."


	3. Chapter 3

Before the raid, Max sent me outside with Fang and Iggy to see if I was well enough to fly (Fang came mostly because he didn't trust me to be alone with any of them). Fang leaned against the side of the house and watched Iggy and I in silence. I felt uncomfortable with his eyes on my back; Iggy noticed my hesitation to do anything. He smiled, "Just ignore him. You can take off when you're ready. I'll follow after you." I nodded and took a deep breath before facing the edge of the deck and unfurling my wings.

Fang coughed stifling a laugh when he saw my wings. I looked down and clenched my fists. Max hadn't laughed when she'd seen them. I thought then that none of them would. I guess I was wrong. I took off without looking at Iggy. "Storm wait!" Iggy called after me. I heard him take off after me. I faltered slightly before pouring on more speed.

For a while I kept the lead; Iggy caught up to me when I began to slow down from fatigue. "There's a clearing in the trees up ahead. We can land there and rest for a bit." He flew above me, white wings beating softly. I didn't answer him, but when the clearing came up I went down to land.

I stumbled a bit when I touched down to the ground. I folded my wings as quickly as I could when my feet were on solid ground. Iggy landed a few feet in front of me. "Listen, don't mind Fang. Max'll chew him out later or she probably already is." He turned to look at me; I refused to meet his eyes. "Its not like I wasn't expecting it... But Max didn't laugh or say anything so I figured it wasn't that weird..."

"Well, I know it doesn't mean much from a formerly blind bird kid but I think your wings look pretty."

"My wings are _blue_. Sapphire blue to be exact. How is that _pretty_?"

He didn't hesitate when he answered. "Its different. Normal is too mainstream." He gave a lopsided smile as he said this. I couldn't help but feel a little better at his attempt to make me feel less like a freak. "Well, you seem like you can fly fine so why don't we go back?" I hesitated then nodded.

Iggy took off first; I followed behind him as he led the way back to the house. Max was waiting with Fang outside when we returned. "Now apologize to her." Iggy and I landed a fet feet from them. Fang sighed, "Alright. I'm sorry I laughed at you. We cool?" I didn't look at any of them as I answered. "Yeah... I guess." Max smiled, "Great. Now Iggy can go make lunch so Gazzy and Nudge will stop complaining." She headed inside followed by Fang. I followed Iggy inside a few moments later. Angel met me in the living room.

"Hey Storm, can I talk to you?"

She looked up at me innocently but I felt her underlying meaning. "What is it?" She walked down the hallway where my room was. I followed hesitantly.

She walked into one of the room (I guessed it was hers) and waited for me to enter before shutting the door. "What do you think of Iggy?" I stared at her. Why was she asking me something like that? "Um... I think he's nicer than Fang." She giggled at that. "Fang isn't that bad once you get to know him. That isn't what I mean. I mean what do you _think_ of him." I hugged my stomach, flinching slightly when I touched the still-tender wound on my side. "I don't know. WHy are you asking me that?"

"I can feel it. You two are meant to be together. Its like Max and Fang, they're soulmates."

I shook my head. "That's impossible." She cocked her head to the side her eyes bright. "Why is it impossible?" I looked away from her. "It just is." She jumped forward in frustration, bringing herself closer to me. I flinched. "But why? Can't you feel it too?" I stepped around her. "I really don't feel anything like that towards him..." She pouted for a moment then shrugged. "Oh well. Have fun living with us~." With that, she left me standing in the middle of her room with the door open. _Creepy little kid..._ I shook my head and headed for my room.

I lay on my bed for about twenty minutes before someone knocked. Iggy's voice was muffled through the wood. "Can I come in?" I got up from the bed and opened the door slightly. Iggy stood in the hallway holding a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on it. "Figured you might want something to eat. You can bring the plate out later." I nodded and took the plate from him. He gave me another lopsided smile for whatever reason before vanishing down the hall.

Several hours later, after dinner, Max said it was time for the raid.

OOC: Sorry for such a late update. I'll try and update more often buuut no promises...xD


End file.
